1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to retention assemblies for securing a surface contact card, such as a subscriber identification module card, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface contact cards, such as subscriber identity module cards (SIM), compact flash cards, and multimedia cards having special circuits, are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, to enhance or specialize the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a SIM card is placed in a mobile phone to dedicate the mobile phone's functions to the SIM card owner.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical retention assembly (not labeled) for securing a SIM card (not shown) in a mobile telephone includes a base plate 82, and a locking member 84. The base plate 82 defines a receiving groove 821, and includes a connector 80 positioned on a bottom surface of the receiving groove 821. A shape and size of the receiving groove 821 matches the SIM card, so that the SIM card can be received in the receiving groove 821 and electronically connected to the connector 80. The locking member 84 is positioned on the base plate 82 adjacent to the receiving groove 821 and can be moved back and forth along the direction as indicated by the arrow shown in FIG. 6.
When the locking member 84 is moved away from the receiving groove 821, the SIM card may be received in the receiving groove 821 and released from the receiving groove 821. The locking member 84 may be moved adjacent to the receiving groove 821 to lock the SIM card in the receiving groove 821.
However, in the typical retention assembly, the locking member 84 can be moved inadvertently. For example, if the mobile telephone drops to the ground, a shock may force the locking member 84 to move away from the receiving groove 82. As a result, the SIM card will not be sufficiently connected with the connector 80 or released from the receiving groove 821. Therefore, such a retention assembly can not adequately maintain the SIM card in the receiving groove 821.
Therefore, a retention assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.